pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Saraswati
Saraswati is a 12 year old human girl who is a member of the Order of Light and is a Goddess in Training. Personality Saraswati is an incredibly kind, thoughtful young girl who only thinks for what is best for her and her friends, even if what she comes up with is a poor plan. She has a tendency to overwork herself in the Fortress Library, often pulling 30 hours when off of official duty. Appearance Saraswati has a slightly odd sense of stype, deciding to wear whst she likes even if the resulting ensemble looks revolting to the eye. She has light brown skin, owing to her origjns. Her black hair is rather short, but she intends yo grow it out so she can dye it purple. She loves to wear overalls when lazing around since it doesn't matter to her if they get dirty or not. Magic Saraswati is incredibly gifted with her magic, able to use any type of magic as long as she has read about it. She has an exceptional memory for magic, being able to remember 300 spells before having to erase something. As such, she is highly unpredictable with her magic in combat or otherwise as she can pull anything out for the situation at hand. Life before the Order Very little is known about Saraswati's past life, except for the fact that she appears to be alone in the world with nobody left in her family. As such, she came to the Fortress for her own safety just after Ilia's execution at the hands of Dodeca , Swarma and The Light Queen. Saraswati had been travelling for some time, having been an unaware spectator of a gigantic Paige's rampage in Kalos during K's Backstory. This implies that she had been orphaned from the age of eight. Relationships Dodeca Aerion Saraswati is very close to Dodeca, seeing her as the Mother she barely knew. She'll do anything to help Dodeca, even being willing to risk her life for her. Lilith Lilith is Saraswati's love interest, having been attracted to her since the day they met. As of Drifter, Lilith has not yet reciprocated Saraswati's love, but Saraswati understands that love can't just bloom at will and will wait for Lilith to make the first move. When together, the pair get into a lot of mischief, having tar and feathered Dodeca at least twice. Kaia Saraswati absolutely detests Kaia for her actions and her general demeanor. During Drifter, the Order is forced to ally themselves with her but Saraswati is amongst the least willing, as memories of what Kaia did to Satsuki during Revival are deeply ingrained in her mind. Satsuki Saraswati seems to have bonded with with Satsuki, seeing her as a rough and tough big sister. After Kaia cut Satsuki's breasts and buttcheeks off during Revival, Saraswati stayed with her until she began to recover from surgery from Blossom to give her implants. Role at the Order Saraswati is the main librarian at the Fortress, sorting books during her downtime. As she is able to go long periods without sleep, this allows her to work through the night at least twice a week. She is also an Apprentice, but her mission use is limited due to her immaturity. However when she is used, her abilities often are vital to the task at hand. Trivia Saraswati is a Scorpio, born on November 11 *She was also born at precisely 11:11 AM She is Paigelena's 4th Order of Light Apprentice to debut chronologically, but the third to appear physically. Her favorite food is fried crickets. Saraswati appears to be of Indonesian descent *Her name is of Indian descent but spelt in the way Indonesians spell it. Category:Human Category:Order of Light OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:OCs with powers